Fall for you
by Future-Saiyan
Summary: okay so this is a Todd and Ramona story :  please no  hating. it takes place when they were dating back in high school
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: kay first off I would like to give a special thanks to my sister who let me use her comp to type this! Love ya Ally ^.^ any way secondly please don't hate me cuz I like Todd! I mean Ramona had to love him at one point right? So I wanted to make a story about them when they were dating ..so this story takes place way before Ramona met Scott :P well hope you like and please no hates ****L Ps. This story is named after one of my fav songs J**

Ramona slammed her locker door shut and turned to storm off when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a tall, short haired, (very hot looking) guy crossing his arms, staring at her

"What do you want Lucas?" "Just wanted to ask how it feels to have someone you love just walk out of your life without a reason" "Look Lucas I'm not in the mood for your snot nosed brat attitude, So go cry to someone else" Ramona then turned around and walked to her next class.

After school Ramona sat on the curb smocking a cigarette. She ignored all the stares and gossip around her.

When Ramona arrived home she ignored her parents 'hello's" and 'how was your days' and went straight to her room.

"Have to get rid of everything that reminds me of him" she mumbled to herself

She then started throwing random crap in the trash along with a few photos. She then fell face first into her pillow and screamed. When she finally looked up she realized she forgot a photo that was tapped to the headboard of her bed. She took the picture down, stared at it and threw it in the garbage.

**(A WEEK AND A HALF LATER )**

Ramona was sitting in history class bored out of her mind when she heard a familiar voice

"I'm out baby, lets take a walk" "Um excuse me, we're in the middle of class here" the teacher scolded "Todd…?" Ramona got up ignoring the teacher completely and followed Todd out the door

They walked to a near by park and were silent for the most part, till Ramona spoke

"What the hell Todd ! You disappeared for two whole weeks! Without a word! And just when I almost forget you completely you randomly show up! Really Todd what the hell?"

Todd sighed but didn't say anything. Ramona took a deep breath to claim down and looked over at Todd

"What happened babe?" Ramona said pointing to the bandage around Todd's head "Well I was kinda captured by the dairy scientist" "Dairy scientist? there is such a thing?" "they took me to their secret dairy lab and tested the crap out of me!" "well…good thing you got out damn, the man right?" Todd nodded "The man is a dick, baby, he hates us vegans and truth-seekers"

They walked for a bit till Todd suddenly stopped

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up" Ramona gave him a weird look "huh?"

Todd looked at Ramona then said "you're my hot little bitch, baby , I'm going to prove my love to you" "is that what they call it back in Canada?"

Todd wrapped his arms around her neck and the two began to make out. Todd finally broke the kiss and said

"Look up" he pointed up at the moon "What?" Ramona asked wiping her mouth.

Todd then jumped high up into the sky and approached the moon. Ramona then saw a beam of light come out from the moon and then a whole appeared. Ramona then looked horrified.

When Todd came back down, Ramona shook her head and smiled "Your insane Todd" Todd grinned and wrapped an arm around her.

"So you going to be in school tomorrow or what?" Ramona asked as she kicked a garbage can over "I dunno depends" "On what?" "On if I feel like it or not" Ramona grinned "Well if your not going then neither am I" "Ha that's what I like to hear baby"

They walked for 20 minutes with out talking till Todd sighed and Ramona then looked at him and spoke

"What is it babe?" "I have to go home before my dad decides to kill me" Todd rolled his eye's and Ramona let out a growl "Todd, I don't understand why you want to please your dad so much. he's a total ass" "I know Baby, but what am I going to do? Look I have to go I'll call you tomorrow" Todd kissed her deeply and walked off

When Ramona got back home she went right up to her room and sat on her bed. She then remembered all the stuff she threw out

"Good thing I didn't take my trash out" she said going threw the trash

She took out all the random crap and photos. She then picked up the crumbled up photo and uncrumbled it, she smiled as she tapped it back to the headboard of her bed. The picture was of her and Todd, Todd had an arm around her and they were both smiling evilly. Ramona shut her light off and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: kay so there is the first chap! And don't yell at me if you don't think it follows the book cuz really I don't care if it dose or not. its my imagination so leave me bee :P lol I don't mean to sound rude I just had bad experiences with ppl leaving me rude comets on my old account **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy again! Here I am wit the second chap…okay so I don't know if you ever played the Scott pilgrim video game but in it Todd can like electrocute people (pisses the hell out of me when im trying to kill him in the game lol) but any way im giving him that power in here so yeah.. also he cant totally control his powers right away so also just go with it. Remember my imagination ^.^ **

The next morning Ramona woke up to a tapping noise on her window. She looked over to see Todd holding onto the outside windowsill with one hand and waving with the other. Ramona smiled and got out of bed and opened the window half way

"Hey psycho" Ramona laughed as she kissed him on the lips "Hey there" Todd replied with a grin. "Give me a minute to get dressed then I'll meet you down"

Todd nodded and jumped down, landing on his feet. Ramona got dressed quickly and walked over to her window, opening it fully and jumped out landing on Todd's back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And you call me Psycho?" Todd laughed. Ramona kissed his neck and smiled as she jumped off his back "Mmmm, maybe that's why we go so good together" Todd grinned and said "That's what makes us awesome baby" "Oh yeah! We rule…. So what do you want to do today?" "I dunno lets go wreck stuff"

So Todd and Ramona went around causing mayhem. They knocked over peoples trash cans, stole kids baseball bats to use to smash stuff like mailboxes and car windows. After about an hour of wrecking stuff they decided to hang out in some abandon clearing

"So how's life as a vegan?" Ramona asked as she collapsed on the ground and looked up at the sky "Okay I guess.. I just wish that my dada would back off already, but I guess the powers are pretty cool" "Powers?" Ramona asked looking at him

Todd grinned and walked half way across the clearing

"Okay throw that bat at me as hard as you can!" Todd shouted. Ramona gave him a weird look

"But this is metal! I don't want to hurt you!" "Baby just trust me on this okay? Pretend I'm someone you really hate"

Ramona took a deep breath and ran towards Todd full speed with the bat in her hands. Todd stood there emotionless as he kept both eye's on Ramona, Ramona then threw the bat as hard as she could (which is pretty hard) at Todd. Todd smirked as his eye's turned Wight and his hair stood up. Ramona looked shocked as Todd levitated the bat in mid air and with a flick of his wrist he threw the bat at least 100 feet into the sky

"Holly shit Todd!" Ramona said staring at him. Todd smirked as his eyes turned back to normal color and he pulled out a comb and fixed his hair.

"Cool huh?" Ramona walked over to him "That's more then cool, that's awesome!" "I know right!" Ramona grinned and said "Come on lets go get a slice of Pizza or something"

"You go head I have to go do something first then I'll meet you there" Todd kissed her and they both went there separate ways

Todd was walking down some Ally way With his hands in his pockets, lost in thought. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain run threw his head. He wasn't sure what happened but he was now on the ground holding his throbbing head.

"How dose it feel Ingram?" a familiar voice said. Todd looked up at the figure "Who the hell are you!" "Don't play stupid Ingram"

Todd got up and noticed the figure was holding something. A bat? No it was not shaped like a bat. It looked more like a skateboard but who the hell would use a skateboard as a weapon? Then it dawned on Todd "Lucas Lee!" Todd shouted at the shadow.

Lucas laughed evilly as he came out of the darkness "Hello Todd" "What the hell is your problem lee?"

Before Todd had the chance to react, he got whacked in the face with a skateboard which sent him flaying backwards into the wall and falling to the ground with a 'Whud'. Lucas walked over to him and lifted Todd up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Everything was fine till you walked by!" Lucas punched Todd in the face "You will regret this Ingram!" "Big mistake Lucas"

Lucas went to punch Todd again but the next thing he knew he was being lifted into mid air and being chocked by something. He looked at Todd, his eyes going big

"My neck…your eye's and hair" Todd smiled evilly as he threw Lucas into the opposite wall. Lucas went right threw the wall, bricks falling on him as he landed. Todd walked over to Lucas, eyes burning Wight and hair standing up.

"No you will pay for THIS!" Todd yelled wiping the blood off his lips

Lucas quickly got up still shocked as he stared at Todd "Surprised are we?" Todd grinned. Lucas let out a growl and ran full speed at Todd. Todd grinned even more and when Lucas go close enough Todd unleashed all his energy but something wasn't right considering they both went flying backwards by a shock of electricity.

Todd went flying into a pile of garbage and Lucas went flying into the building that mostly collapsed on him due to the impact. Todd got up rubbing his head "what the hell" he whispered to himself as he walked out of the ally and ran to the pizza place

Ramona was sitting at a table tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Todd

"Ramona?" she looked over to the entrance door and gasped "Todd!" She ran over to him "What happed to you?" "Uhhhh I kinda ran into that kid Lucas Lee. He seemed pissed and he said something like 'everything was fine till you walked by!' or something" Ramona Sighed

"Oh ummm yeah Lucas is kinda of one of my exes. I dumped him the moment you walked by"

"You no what? That explains a lot, also done except to see Mr. Lee in school tomorrow" "oh god you didn't kill him did you?" "No he's still alive. Jut don't expect to see him for a couple of weeks" Todd said rubbing his throbbing head

Ramona grabbed his hand and lead him to the table "Here" Ramona said making him sit down and handing him a coke "thanks babe" he said holding the cool can to his head "I also ordered some pizza . Don't worry it's a vegan pizza."

Todd smiled "I love you baby" "Love you to Todd" Ramona smiled back at him. After they ate there Pizza they both decided to go home

Todd couldn't wait to get home and take a couple of ibuprofen and go to bed. He just wanted this day to end but apparently that's asking to much. Out of no where a ball of fire came, making Todd dive to the ground. He then heard an evil laugh come from somewhere. He lifted his head up to see some guy standing over him

"Hello Mr. Ingram" "Who are you!" "Your worst nightmare" the guy said chuckling evilly and he raised his hand that appeared to be on fire. The next and possibility the last thing Todd saw was a fireball coming hurdling right at his head.

**A/N mwhahahahahaha sorry aboot the cliffy ;) and sorry updates take a bit long.. I don't have my own comp so its hard to give quick updates. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes.. Just ignore them :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey again. so i got a computer now :) yay! also me and my step sister want to make a really sad scott pilgrim fic but need a little help, any idea's ? anyways this chap is not my best work and I apologize for that. it kinda jumps from scene to scene so just bare with me here cuz i had writters block and im sure you all no what a bitch that can be :\ also if you want me to start writting in POV'S just tell me whos POV you want to see , well i'll leave you alone forever now ..bye! and enjoy! **

Ramona walked out of School wondering where the hell Todd disappeared to. the last time she saw him was after they left from the Pizza place last night. "God damn it Todd" she mumbled to her self.

"So Ramona, are you like totaly available now?" some jock asked

Ramona rolled her eye's and flipped him off. She walked behind the school to get away from eveybody and then she saw him. Ramona gasped at the sight of him

"T-Todd?" she asked confused as hell. Todd walked over to her

Ramona was a bit confused because the last time she saw him he was pretty banged up and now it was like nothing happen to him, the bandage around his head was gone his black eye was no more and all the bruises were also gone.

"Sorry I wasn't in school today I uhh had some issues at home" Todd said scratching the back of his head

"I don't get it" Ramoan said looking at him still confused

"Get what?" Todd asked

"Last night you looked like you been to hell and back and now Today its like nothing even happened to you".

Todd sighed "Yeah um I guess im a fast healer"

"Yeah I'll say! but im glad your okay. wanna go for walk? talk about things?" Ramona asked as she took Todd's hand in hers and smiled

Todd looked at her and smiled a little "Yeah come on" they walked for awhile enjoying the quietness but they both new it was going to have to end eventually so Todd spoke up

"Question" "Shoot" Ramona said looking at him " How come your ex boyfriends keep trying to kill me?"

Ramona gave him a weird look "Wait... did you just say ex boyfriends?"

Todd nodded at her"Yup! had a run in with some Matthew Patel. ring a bell?" Todd asked looking at Ramona waiting for a reply

Ramona was a little shocked. I mean she dated Matthew for a week and half and that was all they way back in middle school. she didn't even new he still lived here

"Oh. umm yeah I dated him in like the 7th grade"

"Oh um what did you do to piss your exes off?" Todd asked and Ramona sighed

"Todd, no break up is easy. Someone always gets hurt and when exactly did you run into Matthew?"

Todd looked up at the sky and said "umm the end of chapter 2 I believe"

"Well give me a Flash back or a memory cam or something" Ramona said "Fineeeeeee"

***FLASHBACK***

**THE END TO CHAPTER 2 **

"Hello Mr. Ingram" "Who are you!" "Your worst nightmare" the guy said chuckling evilly and he raised his hand that appeared to be on fire. The next and possibility the last thing Todd saw was a fireball coming hurdling right at his head.

The figure laughed evilly "how dose that feel?... huh?"

Todd stood up and looked at his attacker, rage burnning in his eye's. Matthew stepped back looking at Todd, shocked. Todd had a blue force feild thingy around him

"Wow i didnt even no i could do this" Todd grinned. "So who are you!"

"I am Matthew Patel! Ramona's first evil ex boyfrind!" "Well it was nice knowing you!" Todd grinned evilly

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"... thats seriously the end of the flash back?" Ramona asked rasing an eybrow. Todd shrugged

"Yeah pretty much.. why?" "No reason... you Canadians tell awful flashbacks. Anyways did you kill him?"

"No he Totally bailed. whitch means i win!" Todd smiled proudly. Ramona looked at him and laughed a little

"Well not to burst your bubble or anything but I don't think this is over just yet"

Todd sighed and said "Yeah i figured that but next time I'm not letting them off easily"

"Todd, please don't get your self hurt I mean I dont think you no what Lucas and Matthew are capable of"

Todd gave her a look "hey! apparently you dont no what i'm capable of!"

Ramona just rolled her eyes at him "Todd, I know what your capable of its just that i also no what they are capable of and if your not slick then i'm just saying they could win"

Todd seemed to be lost in thought so it was silent. "Todd?" Ramona poked him

Todd snapped out of his thoughts "you might be right, and thats why im going to need your help with something"

"with what? im here for you" Ramona grinned and Todd smiled as they approached the abandon field.

"Okay there's one problem i've been having with my powers. I'll show you"

Todd's eyes truned white as he went into vegan mode, he went to go zap a tree but instead he zapped himself and went flying backwards

"Todd!" Ramona yelled running to his side "Oh my god are you okay?"

Todd sat up and looked at her "Yeah im fine"

"Godd cuase i would feel really bad for laughing at you, if you wern't" Ramona said cracking up laughing

Todd gave her a pouting look "hey! youe suppose to be helping me, not laughing"

"Your right, im sorry babe" she said still laughing a little and helping him up "Maybe your using to much anger try calming down a little"

"I wish it was that simple but there has to be more to it" Todd groaned

"Well then i have no clue why you keep zapping yourself then" Ramona said crossing her arms. she then felt her pocket vibrate, so she dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone "I got a text from Lucas" Ramona said raising an eyebrow and reading the text.

Todd was looking over her shoulder trying to read the text "What dose it say?"

Ramona read the text out loud.

**From: Lucas **

**Hey there Ramona ;) its been awhile huh? well i was just wondering where your little boyfriend, Ingram is cause me and Matthew have unfinshed business with him and if he's not to afraid to meet us in the woods behind the school. well c'ya later Ramona can't wait to see you again ;)**

"Huh? the woods seem like an odd place to meet doesn't it?" Ramona said but got no response. she looked behind her to see Todd walking angrily away "Come on Todd! your not really going to meet them right now are you? don't you want to learn not to zap yourself first ?"

"Im going to kill them! don't worry about me, i'll be fine" Todd said not looking back

Ramona sighed and walked after him "this day just keeps getting better"

**A/N Okay i lied im not leaving you alone forever :P lol like i said i was kinda all over the place here and i know there must be a million spelling errors and i apologize for that. this crappy word pad does not have spell check so im sorry about that just ignore it as always **


End file.
